Bienvenu chez les Weasley
by Snape's Nuts
Summary: Un receuil d'OS centré sur les enfants Weasley


**_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils sont à l'incroyable , *Longue liste d'adjectifs mélioratifs que je ne peux pas mettre par manque de place* J.K Rowling ! _**

**Hey tout le monde ! **

**Je reviens avec un recueil d'OS sur les enfants Weasley. **

**Il n'y aura pas d'ordre chronologique.**

**J'utilise n'utilise presque pas les noms français.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Diabolique anniversaire_

BOUM !

Molly Weasley sursauta, lâchant au passage le paquet de farine qu'elle tentait de verser _délicatement_ dans la pâte à gâteau. Elle poussa un profond soupire avant de se rendre dans le salon où elle avait laissé ses Ô combien aimés enfants sans surveillance.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait avoir la gentillesse de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Deux têtes rousses parfaitement identiques qui semblaient montés sur ressorts surgirent sur le canapé en face de leur mère dépitée.

- On a rien fait m'man ! Dirent les jumeaux en bondissent du canapé pour atterrirent face à Molly en parfaite synchronisation.

- Maman, maman, maman, maman, fit l'un des deux – Fred ? –en tirant inlassablement sur la manche de sa robe de sorcière.

- Tu sais qu'elle jour on est ? Dis tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui ? Hein maman ? Enchaîna l'autre en sautillant sur place.

Oui, Molly savez très bien qu'elle jours on était, comment oublier ? Aujourd'hui était le septième anniversaire du jour où elle avait désespérément arrêter d'envisager une vie tranquille en accouchant des jumeaux.

- Je vous l'ai souhaité à votre réveil, soupira-t-elle.

- Bill et Charlie vont venir ? Nous on veut les voir !

- Non mon chérie, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont à Hogwarts.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi Percy il irait pas là bas à leur place lui qui veux t'en y allez, au moins on serait en paix !

Le dénommé Percy qui lisait un livre assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil se leva en bombant le torse et lança un regard meurtrier à ses frères, ou du moins aussi meurtrier que pouvait l'être le regard d'un petit binoclard de neuf ans , avant de sortir de la pièce en trombe tapant du pied un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Cette sortit aurait put être théâtral si il ne s'était pas pris les pieds dans un fil tendu sur le sol qui semblais avoir été placé là volontaire avant de s'écrasé de tout son long sur le plancher.

- Percy, tu t'es fais mal ? Demanda sa mère en se précipitant sur lui.

Les jumeaux ricanaient sans la moindre discrétion alors que la matriarche les foudroyait du regard.

- C'est eux maman ! S'écria Percy. C'est eu qui on fait ça exprès pour que je tombe !

Les plaintes du petit garçon à lunettes n'eurent pour effet que de faire redoubler l'hilaritée de ses deux frères.

- Fred ! George ! Calmez-vous maintenant !

- Mais m'man c'est notre anniversaire !

- Je sais Fred mais…

- Moi c'est George, c'est lui Fred ! Dit-il en montrant du doigt sa copie conforme qui hochait vigoureusement la tête.

- Je sais que c'est votre anniversaire George mais…

- Il plaisantait, lui c'est Fred ! Clama l'autre avec un grand sourire.

- Peut importe ! S'énerva Molly. Je sais très bien que c'est votre anniversaire à tout les deux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour embêter votre frère, et puis comment voulez-vous que je fasse votre gâteau si vous ne me laisser pas ne serait-ce qu'une minute de répit, alors tenez-vous tranquille !

Ils lui répondirent par deux grands sourires innocents mais Molly n'était pas dupe elle allait les surveiller d'un peu plus près. Elle repartit dans la cuisine son troisième fils sur les talons qui était près à parier dix galions - qu'il n'avait pas - que ces sourires n'étaient que mauvais présage.

**-WW-**

Fred et George s'ennuyaient ferme ! Cela devait bien faire trois minutes qu'ils bavardaient calmement et autant dire qu'ils trouvaient ça complètement contre-productif.

- Georgie ?

- Oui Freddie ?

- Je m'ennuie !

- Moi aussi…

C'est à ce moment que leur petit frère Ron âgé de cinq ans décida de leur rappeler sa présence.

- Fred, George, vous jouez avec moi ? Vous jouez avec moi ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu, maintenant que Percy n'était plus là pour les distraire c'était une occasion en or.

- Bien entendu Ron, dit Fred une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. A quoi veux-tu jouer ?

- On joue à manger ? On joue à manger ?

Merlin ce qu'il était agaçant à toujours se répéter. Rhooo et puis « jouer à manger » il ne savait donc faire que ça.

- J'ai eu meilleur idée, dit George.

- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

- Une chasse au trésor.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandirent comme des galions.

- Une chasse au trésor ! Waouh ! C'est quoi le trésor ? C'est à manger ? C'est à manger ?

- Euh…tu verras bien, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Mais comment je le trouve moi le trésor ? Hein comment je le trouve ?

Fred pointa son doigt vers une vielle latte de planché à l'autre bout du salon qui semblait se décrocher. Ron s'y précipita et la souleva rapidement.

**-WW-**

- HAAAAAAAA MAAAAAMAAAAAN !

Cette fois se fut le cri de son plus jeune fils qui fit que Molly lâcha un œuf qui s'écrasa prés de sa chaussure.

- Je te l'avais bien dit maman, ils sont ingérables, clama Percy avec un petit air supérieur.

- Ce ne sont peut-être pas les jumeaux mon chérie, Ron est tout à fait capable de se blesser tout seul…

Evidemment elle n'y croyait pas une seconde et elle vit les dires de Percy se confirmé quand une tornade rousse vint s'accrocher à sa robe.

- Maman…maman en plus c'est eu…moi je voulais pas…je voulais pas au début … je…moi juste…et manger… et après…après…ils ont…dit et … en plus…y en a plein…je suis sur ils le savent…et en plus moi…moi j'aime pas …et partout…les araignées…partout…

Bon…soyons honnête, elle n'avait pas tout compris…mais c'était suffisant.

-Ron, reste avec ton frère je vais parler aux jumeaux.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon alors que Ron fixait avec merveille ce qui serait peut-être un jour un gâteau.

- FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY ! QUE VOUS AI-JE DIT AVANT ?

- De te laisser une minute de répit maman ! Dit Fred pas le moins du impressionné par sa mère.

- Et nous t'avons laissé bien plus que ça, ajouta George.

Molly soupira, ils grandissaient à une vitesse hallucinante mais n'en devenaient pas pour autant raisonnable. Qui est le petit génie à avoir proclamé que sept ans était l'âge de raison ?

- Les garçons il va falloir que vous restiez calme, je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous maintenant je dois faire le gâteau.

- Mais nous on s'ennuie !

- Eh bien vous n'avez cas allez avec Ginny…d'ailleurs où elle est Ginny ?

Les jumeaux firent un mouvement de tête en direction de la fenêtre et Molly put voir sa petite fille de quatre ans courir après des gnomes.

- Allez jouer avec elle, je n'aime pas trop la savoir toute seul dehors.

La mère de famille retourna à son gâteau espérant pouvoir le finir avant la prochaine catastrophe. Elle passa devant Ron qui sautillait autour de la chaise de son frère passablement exaspérer en chantonnant des « manger » « manger » manger » - son troisième mots après « maman » et « papa » si ses souvenirs étaient juste- Molly soupira une nouvelle fois, au moins avec ces deux la elle ne risquait rien, Percy était un garçon très sérieux et Ron même étant très maladroit n'irai jamais mettre sa vie en danger inutilement…enfin elle l'espérait.

**-WW-**

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent vers leur petite sœur, elle fit un grand sourire en secouant sa main au dessus de sa tête et balança se qui s'y trouvait tout droit sur le nez de George, ce dernier intercepta le gnome de jardin qui essayait de s'enfuir en couinant des « fichmoilapaix fichmoilapaix »

- Tu vise bien petite sœur, toi tu va finir poursuiveuse.

- Moi quand je serais à Hogwarts je serais dans l'équipe de quiddiste.

- « Quiddich » Ginny, corrigea Fred.

Elle haussa les épaule ramassa deux bouquet de mauvaises herbes et en tendit un à chacun.

- Pour vous ! Bon anniversaire !

-Merci Ginny c'est trop d'honneurs, ricana Fred.

- Je voulais vous offrir des gnomes mais j'ai réussi à en attraper que un.

- C'est pas grave Ginny, et puis pour nous ce qui est vraiment important…

- C'est que Percy nous offre un livre assez gros…

- Pour qu'on puisse l'étouffer avec.

Ginny éclata de rire alors qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

- J'espère que vous ne parler pas sérieusement !

- Papa ! S'écria Ginny en sautant dans les bras d'Arthur Weasley.

- Nous ! Jamais on ne ferrait ça.

Arthur était peut-être moins autoritaire que sa femme mais lui non plus n'était pas dupe, les jumeaux étaient on ne peu plus sérieux.

- Vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtises au moins ?

- On a joué avec Percy et Ron, sourit Fred.

Jouer avec Percy…cela voulait tout dire.

- Et Ginny nous a donné ça, ajouta George en tendant le gnome autour duquel il avait enroulé les mauvaises herbes.

Arthur rigola intérieurement, ses enfants ne changeraient jamais.

**-WW-**

- On peut manger du gâteau ? On peut ? On Peut ?

- Après le dinez Ron, lui répondit sa mère.

Toute la famille était réunit dans le salon, les jumeaux trépignaient d'impatience ils voulaient recevoir leurs cadeaux.

- Regarder ce que je vous ai ramenez du ministère.

Arthur tendit un petit objet rond enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

- C'est quoi papa ? Demanda Fred en examinant l'objet sous toutes ses coutures.

- C'est moldus, s'exclama Arthur ravie. Je crois que ça s'appelle un yoyo.

Puis Molly leurs tendit deux gros pull tricotés avec un « F » et un « G » brodés dessus.

- Tu sais maman nous on sait très bien qu'on s'appelle Gred et Forge.

Molly sourit, tout les ans c'était le même discoure.

- Maman quand on aura donné les cadeaux on pourra manger ?

- Ne sois pas si impatient Ron, tien tu n'as cas leurs donné le tien.

Ron offrit à ses frères un parchemin où s'animaient des tâches de couleurs de façon désordonné.

- Qu'est-ce que cela représente ?

- Des gens qui mangent et ils sont entrain de manger !

Personnes ne réagit, c'était devenu habituel.

- Aller Percy à toi.

Le petit garçon leva des yeux inquiets vers sa mère, ses cadeaux n'avaient jamais été bien accueillis par les jumeaux. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et il offrit aux jumeaux un gros livre sûr _les grands noms du ministère à ses débuts_, ce qui devait arriver arriva et une longue course poursuite eu lieu dans tout le terrier, Fred et George essayant de l'assommer avec le livre et clamant à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils ne savaient lire que depuis peut de temps tout cela sous les cris d'encouragement de Ginny.

Deux heures plus tard le gâteau était servi au plus grand plaisir de Ron qui avait au sens propre du terme plongé sa tête dans son assiette déclenchant l'hilarité général. Finalement Percy s'en tira avec rien de plus grave qu'une grosse bosse sur le front. Dans le fond, c'était une journée banale.

**Voila j'espère que vous avez aimez xD une tit' review pour me dire ce que vous en penser : 3**

**Pour les prochain OS si vous avez des idées ou un des enfants Weasley que vous aimez en particulier sur lequel vous souhaitez que j'écrive n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lus **

**Nuts.**


End file.
